Now and Forever
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: What to do when you love two people instead of one? - Warning: This is a slash story, you've been advised. Chapters 1-4 have been put up.
1. Now & Forever Chapter 1

**Title:** Now and Forever

**Author: **LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters; they belong to DC Comics and to the WB.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now

**Content:** Drama, angst, romance, the works.

**Pairing:** Right now we have Pete/Clark and a possibly Clark/Lex, Chloe/Lana, and as well as a possibility of Pete/Clark/Lex.

**Summary:** What to do when you love two people instead of one?

**Notes:** Seeing as I rarely found fic, mostly slash on Pete I figured why not and give it a try with him.

**Chapter 1**

_*__Clark__'s POV*_

I must seriously be out of my mind.

There's no doubt about it.

I, Clark Kent am in love.

Yeah in love alright, but not with one person but two. Oh god why me?

I just can't help it, I love them both. They both are very special to my heart and I can't bear to lose either one of them.

Funny thing is I can't be with either.

I bet you're wondering, who are those two people I'm in love with. Let me tell you.

First there's Lex Luthor. A man's man you might say. He's everything you could want. He's intelligent, sexy, powerful, and rich. But I really don't care about the money, I'm not in love with him because he's a Luthor, I'm in love with him because he's Lex. 

As well I guess it's a bit of the bad boy I see in him. He's all mysterious but then again at the same time he isn't. He's like a forbidden fruit one I can watch but not touch. Which I must say, is very hard to do.

Oh and when he gives me those wide toothy smiles, just for me, I want to melt into a puddle right there. Seriously. 

Sometimes though, I believe he wants me as I want him. But since I'm a minor and well my parents won't approve of him (mostly my dad) he won't do anything about it. He just treats me like what I am, his best friend.

Now onto the second love of my life.

This though I must say surprised me more. I mean, I never thought I'd fall for my childhood friend Pete Ross. Yes you heard me right, I said Pete. 

Why do I love him? That's the thing, how can you *not* love him. He's a sweet heart, a great friend. He's sexy as well. Not like Lex, but different. He looks like a chocolate candy bar you just want to eat. And I trust him with my life as he trusts his with mine. 

Though, he only sees me as his best friend, like Lex. God, this is getting so frustrating. I wish I could shoot myself silly, but it won't work. The bullet won't even hurt me, much less kill me.

I need advice I sure do. I don't know what to do...I'm completely confused.

I can't go to my parents. Hell I think I'd kill my dad with a heart attack if he found out one I'm gay, two I love two men, and three one of the two men is a Luthor. Gee won't that be just plain old fun.

And I sure can't go to Pete or Lex about this. That only leaves me two other people, Lana and Chloe. God, I'm so screwed.

Maybe if I ignore what I feel I can forget my feelings for them. Nah, that wont work. Um... damn. Why me?

Why me?

Besides Pete hates the Luthors and I don't think Lex is fond of Pete, especially with that past incident with Pete trying to shoot him. I know he knows Pete wasn't in his right state of mind when he was doing that but still. It's not something that wants to make a man jump for joy either.

God, sometimes I wish I had mind control or something. I mean yeah I got x-ray vision, heat vision, amazing strength and speed. But no, I couldn't get powers to control the mind.

Sometimes I wonder maybe I do, that I just got to concentrate on it, but I doubt I really do anyway. But then if I did try to see, I'm scared that if I lock my eyes and mind on either Lex or Pete I either hurt them or blow them up into a human fire ball or something worse. My heat vision isn't reliable as of yet.

God, I must sound like a complete nutcase. I really must.

"-rk..."

God I'm hearing stuff now...Wait ago Clark...go officially insane now.

"...-ark..."

Sighs, I'm pathetic!

"CLARK?!"

I jump in surprise causing myself to fall off my bed. "Huh? What?" I say as I look up startled from my bedroom floor. "Pete? Pete is that you?"

I notice Pete rolling his eyes, "No Clark, I'm an alien from another plant that looks just like your best friend. What do you think?!"

I blink and before I respond he continues to talk. "Come on Clark, get up already. We have to go... now!"

I just stay there on the floor and watch him mumble on and on about stuff, not really listening to him. He sounds so adorable though. And his lips, damn those lips, I wish to touch those lips...just once....

"CLARK!"

I blink and look at him startled again for the second time in a row. "What?" 

"Are you planning on ever getting up from the floor or are you gonna stay there and keep on starring at me all night?!"

Shit! He notices me starring, "Um...I..." I cross my arms across my chest and try to talk my way out of this. "I ...um I wasn't starring at you.... I was looking...um....at the wall.....yeah that's right... at the wall behind you. Uh-huh. Yup. That's it."

"Sure ya did Clark, and I'm a monkey's uncle."

I swallow.

Dammit he didn't buy what I said. 

I watch him sigh softly and he sits down on my bed and stares at me now.

It seems like eternity. With him staring at me, I'm barely able to keep eye to eye with him, making me have to look away. 

What could he be thinking? God just take me now... take me now... I can't bear this anymore.

"Take me now...dammit!" I say out loud before noticing that I did. And when I notice Pete eyes widen a bit at me.

I swallow again...slowly. 

Shit.

You know, my parents always told me to be careful of telling people my true identity, of my powers. That there could be people out in the world, that aren't good and want to hurt me, destroy me.

I think they're wrong. The one destroying me is me.

What can Pete be thinking now? 

I'm so fucked up.

"Clark." I hear Pete soft voice bring me out of my thoughts. I don't make a sound, just look at him. So he continues, "What's going on?"

I blink and look away. "Nothing... Really...."

"Clark." His voice is soft but at the same time firm. 

"I...ah..."

"Don't lie to me, though you can't lie even if you tried." 

Once again, this is one of the moments I wish I had mind controlling powers. Seriously where are they when ya need it? 

I start to play with my shoelaces as I speak. "It's nothing important....you wouldn't want to hear it anyway....so why bot-"

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" I squeak out in a small voice.

"Tell me."

"No."

"No?"

"Pretty please no."

"Not even if you put a cherry on top. So tell me." His voice is still soft and firm.

Oh god, I wish I can curl up and cry. I hate this. I'm starting to panic now... Hell I think I'm about to cry cause I'm so freaked out. "I...I can't  ...can't tell you." I say in a small voice again.

His eyes soften a bit towards me, and he ask, "And why not?"

"'Cause...because I can't."

Something in his eyes seems to die out a bit. And his eyes loose a bit of their softness in them and he blinks away and gets up. "Fine Clark. I see you don't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you. So forget about today I'll just leave." He starts to head toward the door. 

I can't believe what's happening. I really can't. Fate is against me. It SO is.

I stand up and grab his arm as fast as I could. He was almost out of the door. I pull him in gently and close the door to my room. He stares at me again, like he's expecting me to say something. I sigh and close my own eyes gathering enough courage to tell him and then reopen them. "I'm sorry Pete." I say to him with my sad puppy look.

He smiles a bit, and waves his hand as if pushing everything aside. "It's ok."

I shake my head at him, "No...No you're right I should trust you. I'm sorry. It's just..." God why is this so hard. 

"Clark...if you really don't want to tell-" I cut him off by grabbing him and kissing him on the lips. I push softly against his lips and stay like that and I can feel him tense up in my arms. Though after what seems like an hour or so he starts to relax and I take that as a good sign and push a bit more, making him opens his mouth a bit. Slowly I slide my tongue in. Gaining him to moan into the kiss and then....

He pushes himself away from me.

-----------------------

_It just takes a little bit of this_

_A little bit of that_

_It started with a kiss_

_Now we're up to bat_

_A little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of pain_

_I'm telling you, my babe_

_It's all in the game of love_

- 'Game of Love' Michelle Branch

-----------------------


	2. Now & Forever Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters; they belong to DC Comics and to the WB.

**Notes:** For info on pairing and title and such see chapter one.

**Chapter 2**

_*__Clark__'s POV*****_

"Pete?" I ask tentatively. I start to go toward him but he moves back with every step I took forward. I stop and looked at him with fear in my eyes. "Pete?"

I try to look into his eyes but they don't express anything he's feeling anymore. Now I'm getting worried. "Pete?" I asked once again and more softly.

"Clark," He look's at me with an unreadable expression. "Why? Why did you do that?"

Oh god, he doesn't feel the same way I do. He must feel disgusted, must hate me now. 

God what did I just do. I was so stupid to think there was a bit of hope.

I close my eyes and tears start to flow down to my cheeks.

I hear his voice again. "Clark?" 

And then I reopen my eyes and watch him one more time with the tears visible to him and I run out of the room as fast as I can.   

Thankfully, my parents weren't home so they wouldn't call or worry about me. So I ran out the house to god knows where.

~*~

_*Pete's POV*_

"I can't believe this." Pete whispered to himself as he stood in the same place in Clark's room. "He kissed me?" It sounded more as a question then a statement.

I... oh god. I didn't expect this. I mean hell I thought he was all gaga over Lana not me.

Or Chloe even, hell even Lex Luthor but not me.

But why me?

Oh god I so don't need this.

But the kiss...

He was so soft....so gentle...

What am I saying?

I can't possibly...

Could I?

He was always my best friend, my boy, my Clark.

I never saw him another way besides with the eyes of a best friends or a brother. 

But not...

God, I don't know what to do or think anymore.

***Flashback***

_I stood in shock and a bit in fear of what was going on. Then I notice __Clark__ closing his eyes and were those….tears?! _

_I hear myself call out to him with worry, "__Clark__?"_

_I watch him reopen his eyes and I see that he glances at me, with his teary eyes looking straight dead at me. And then…_

_He was gone._

***End Flashback* **

"Clark…" I whisper out to the room. 

Oh god? What did I do? He looked so sad … so hurt. I'm never going to forget that look upon his face, as he turn and left without a trace.

"Clark." I say to myself with more strength.

I need to find Clark.

~*~

_*__Clark__'s POV*_

Ok. 

So I don't know why I came to the Talon, I just did.

I didn't know where else to go and I found myself here.

"Hey Clark!" Lana greets me with a smile as she heads toward me.

I look at her and smile faintly. "Hey."

"Not much with the greeting today are we Clark?!" I hear another voice come up behind me.

"Chloe!" I turn with a faint smile and find her with a toothy wide grin towards me as usual. 

"Glad to know you remember my name Kent."

"How could I ever forget?!"

She looks at me… carefully…..intently…. as if….

"Clark, have you been crying?"

Shit.

At that Lana's face starts to turn into one of worry and concern. It starts to match the look on Chloe's face.

Damn, I thought I wiped my tears away. "Me crying…no…why would I?" I so try not to sniffle, but just my luck I do.

"Don't lie Clark, because you know you can't. Especially not to me and you were too crying… Ha! You even sniffled. Proved you were. Why would you? That's what I want to find out, Clark." Chloe said as she pushed Clark gently onto a chair. And both she and Lana sat on others. "Now start talking." Chloe said.

"Chloe…." I start. But she cuts me off. 

"No Chloe. Start talking. Come on…"

"Clark, we're your friends, we care about you. We want to know what's wrong. Please tell us, we want to help you if we can." Lana voice joined in.

Life hates me doesn't it? Today seems to be like totally wrong. Nothing gone right yet…. I sighed and decided might as well tell them.

"It's about Pete."

Chloe eyes widen a bit. "Did something happen to him? Is he alright? Clark..."

I smiled softly, Chloe the mother hen of the group. "He's fine Chlo." She sighed in relief. Lana sighed too but spoke up, "But what about him Clark?"

I closed my eyes and looked at them. "I did something I shouldn't have done and now he hates me."

Lana blinks at him in confusion and Chloe looks at him, "What did you do?"

"I…" I started to hesitate.

"Clark." Chloe voice became a bit stern.

"I kissed him."

"You WHAT?!" They both say unison. I flinch at there yell. Everyone in the Talon stops what they were doing and looks at us. I try to slide down lower into my seat, trying to *not* be seen. 

Both Chloe and Lana blink and around them and then both turn and to look at Clark. Everyone else in the Talon ignores them once again and returns to what they were doing. 

Chloe has this look of one in shock while Lana looks as if she's in deep thought. 

I just wish I was away from here…. far … far … away…

"So...." Lana's voice broke my thoughts. 

I look at her. "So..." I repeat after her.

She narrows her eyes at me a bit and speaks. "So you kissed him?"

I nodded. 

Both girls just stare at me again as if I've grown another head. I seriously debate running out of the Talon. I was about 99% on yes when I made my decision to make a run for it, seeing as I couldn't take anymore of this staring, I notice well mostly heard Chloe break into giggles. This broke me away from my thoughts. And I couldn't more like did not want to believe she was laughing at my expense. 

She better not. 'Cause currently with all the shit that's been happening to me today I wouldn't mind using my heat vision on her right about now. So I slowly turn to her debating if I should or should use it. Can you guess who's wining?  
I think I must have glared at her or something because she's trying to stop or at least cover it up. Once she contains herself she looks at me and I notice with the corner of my eye that Lana as well is looking at her. Her face is the total opposite of ours. It's just expressionless, god! It reminds me of Pete and I slowly start to shudder, I guess Lana notice since she turns to me with a slight concern look or is it more as a frown? 

Before I can sit and wonder what Lana is doing Chloe speaks up breaking my chain of thoughts once more. "I'm sorry Clark…really…I'm not laughing at you…" She said with a little smile on her lips. 

"Then what were you giggling about?" I asked a bit annoyed.  

-----------------------

_Your words can crush things that are unseen  
so please be careful with me, I'm sensitive  
And I'd like to stay that way._

            - 'I'm Sensitive' Jewel

-----------------------


	3. Now & Forever Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters; they belong to DC Comics and to the WB.

**Notes:** For info on pairing and title and such see chapter one.

**Chapter 3**

_*Pete's POV*****_

Where he could he be? Pete wondered as was walking down the street somewhere in Smallville. I've looked all the places where he could be. And god with his speed, he could be half way to Florida by now, if he really wanted too. 

I wonder if the weather is nice over there this time of year. Maybe I can ask him about us going there together one day…. HELL! What am I saying?

Oh god!  Screw that…What am I doing? I don't even know WHAT to say to him when I find. He must think I hate. Oh god. I don't….Maybe I should just stop looking for him. Yea, let him cool down, and let what happened sink in. Besides when he's a bit more relaxed he'll come out, hopefully.

I can never hate him, even if I don't like this…this…whatever this is.

Without me realizing I ended walking myself to the Talon. I stood outside the building, wondering if I should enter or not. 

I need help.

I need advice.

I need Chloe.

Hell I need someone…Even Lana.

And she did mention she was going to meet Lana up in the Talon so… Well here goes nothing. I pulled one of the doors open to enter the Talon. 

As I walked through the crowd people I notice Chloe sitting and was halfway calling her name out when I spotted Clark.

"Chlo…"

Three pair of eyes turned to me, two faster then one of them.

Lana had this concern look for me. Which makes me wonder if Clark told them something, or not. I notice Chloe has this odd look in her eyes, as if they were saying 'I knew it!' kind of look. Knew what? I wouldn't have a slight clue about.  
And then that leaves Clark. Boy he must really hate me or something. He's avoiding even looking me. He's staring at Lana as if she were the most exciting thing in the world. 

And I have the sudden urge to smack some sense into him and make him have eyes only for me…..What the hell???? Whoa, wait a minute; back up….I so did not think that. Nope. Nope… nope….Clark is kinda cute……Again with the not thinking this.

Today started out such a good day too. 

Was planning on him and me hanging out for the day, just him and me and then this happened.

"Pete!" Chloe calls for me, I must have frozen in place when I saw them…saw him. "Come on over here and take a seat." She waves to a seat next to her which is next to Clark, I swallow nervously. "Oh come on now, are you gonna stay there all day and or do I have to come over there and drag you over here?!" She asked with a look of mischief in her eyes. I shake my head, "Um no…no need too…." I walk slowly, any slower; I think I'd be walking backwards. 

"Well hurry up then!" She yells, getting a bit irritated. Oh fuck, I really don't want Chloe on my case as well. So I walk a bit faster and stand right behind Chloe's chair. She looks up at me, "Well?"

I notice Lana is looking at me still with an unreadable look now and Clark…well Clark is admiring his nails. I return to look down at Chloe. "Well what?" 

"Well aren't ya going to sit down?" Indicating to the seat next to Clark once more, now that I come to think about it, I think she's enjoying this. This whole scenario, it's just too good for her to not enjoy. This is Chloe Sullivan we are talking about. I sighed, seeing as I lost the battle of not sitting there with Chloe so I sat down slowly to my chair. I try not to look over at Clark, but I can feel his eyes on my neck so I sigh once more and turn to him and say, "Hey Clark."

I seemed to not have gotten any type of response from Clark which makes everything just worse than it already is. But again I say I believe Chloe is enjoying this…she just has too, cause it seems she has kicked Clark under the table with her foot on his shin making him yelp.

He glares at her and she smiles sweetly and nods a bit towards me and then Clark sighs and rolls his eyes. "Hey Pete."

~*~

_*Chloe's POV*_

Clark likes Pete?!

Oh god I so knew it! I so did. 

How can you not tell, I mean being with these guys for god knows how many years, you can not and I mean not miss the looks and puppy eyes Clark gives Pete when he's not looking.

I think its just soooooooo cute. I mean, those two are so adorable together; Clark and Pete…Pete and Clark, since we were children those two being inseparable. Well I've also were with them since we were little kids, but since they were the only two boys, well, boys will be boys. At least that's what they say.

But can I help it if I like messing with them. They are way too easy for me. Not enough challenge. Shame though, you think by now they know how to counter me but no. Still it's easy to mess with their heads, and the fun, so much fun.

But I guess I should behave, act like a good girl and help them fix their problems, besides Lana keeps glaring at me. It's getting a bit on the creepy side of the world. Who would have thought Miss Sweetheart could ever show any type of anger emotion. She always been the perky go getter type of girl, the ones that don't know how to get upset. Sadness? Yes, happiness? Did I not mention the perkiness?!

But she is just cute when she's perky, she always has this smiles that reach her eyes. No matter how many times I want to strangle her for acting like an air head at times I can't help but join her in her perky moments. 

I'm starting to believe there is something wrong with me right about now, seeing as I'm talking about Miss Lana Lang here, Miss Golden Girl of Smallville. Can someone just take a chair and whack me on the side of the head? Come on, I don't mind. I need to stop these thoughts.

Focus… focus, its Pete and Clark, not Lana. Not Lana. Don't even think about her. Her and her always beautiful soft as silk long raven hair, or her long firm did I mention sexy legs. And I so need to be shot right about now.

I sigh and lean back into my chair, it silent here, except for the crowd of people around us. But I meant more as in between us four. Clark has decided that his nails are the most beautiful thing in the world, seeing as how he keeps staring at them. Pete, well Pete looks like he's lost in his thoughts, well who can blame him. And Lana, well she…well she's looking at all three of us and has this odd look about her. I can't exactly name what, but it's something. As if she were about to say some-

"Ok, are we gonna talk, or are we gonna talk?!" Lana voice broke through my chain of thoughts. I knew it! I knew she was going to say something. "Come on guys, we can't be all quiet all day. We got to work this out, now or never." She looks at Clark who opens his mouth to protest and she tells him to be quiet. "No Clark, you better close your mouth, I don't want to hear it. You will fix things with Pete, if it's the last thing I do!" She said with this firm voice and narrow eyes. Whoa, when did she get all demanding and Miss You do What I Say Bitch 'Cause I Said So??!! Where have I been? Out in la la land?

But would I be lying if I said I didn't like it?

I never thought she had that side of her in her, but I guess there are things to Miss Lang that I don't know. But trust me I tend to find out.  

Now why did I say that?

Hell that's not the problem, the problem is why do I *want* to find out. This is Lana Lang; the girl you think is an airhead Chloe. Remember, you didn't like her much when you first met her. 

But she's change so much since then…

Chloe….

She so sweet and adorable….

Chloe…

And god am I falling for her?

"CHLOE!"

I jump in my seat, "Huh? What" I look around in alarm, I feel a hand on my arm calming me. "Chloe its ok, I think you dozed out or something, I was trying to get your attention. Sorry if I startled you." 

"Oh." I mumble out. So that was her calling me, I thought it were my thoughts. Am I loosing it?! I notice her looking at me with a concern look upon her face. "It's ok, really." I say and smile faintly at her which she smiles brightly at me, showing off her white pearly teeth.

I'm having the sudden urge to pull her to me and give her a big kiss, but I close my eyes and count backwards to myself trying to push this urge down. Don't want to do something that I might later regret, especially not in front of a lot of people.

"So Chloe don't you agree that we should help these two love birds together?" Lana said with this knowing smirk on her face. Ya know, come to think of it, I'm starting to like this side of Lana, it's just so…so…..catchy. I smirk right back at her and reply, "Sure, why not?!" I notice that Pete and Clark are trying to slither down in their seats, while Clark has this look that reads, 'I want to die….so die…..not a slow death but a fast one…' while Pete reactions read 'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' type of look.

I can't help but smirk again this time at their action. Again did I not mention how easy it was to mess with them? Not a challenge, not one at all.

But it isn't like I'm going to do something drastic anyway to them, even though how much I'd like to keep messing with them, they are my two best friends a girl can have. So I'll be good…not too good but good enough to help them.

"So guys you two kissed huh?!" I asked nonchalantly. Their attention snaps to where I am and then I notice Clark look away. "Do we have to go through this?" He mumbles out pitifully. "Clark." I say sternly as I can, but not to much. "We got to work this out. If he doesn't like you that way, well then so be it. There's nothing we can do about that. But at least let's find out what he thinks before we jump onto any conclusions, alright?" 

I can hear him sigh loudly, and he slowly looks back at us. "Alright. I don't have much choice in this, don't I?" I smiles softly and shake my head which makes him sigh once more. Then I turn my attention to Pete. "So Petey what's up with you and Clark?"

He swallows a bit before answering, "I…um…oh god this is hard." He stops and closes his eyes taking in a deep breath before reopening them and speaking again to us, well more like Clark.

"Look Clark, I'm sorry if my reaction hurt you or anything." Clark tries not to look hurt. "But you got to understand, you did take me off guard. It wasn't something I was expecting any time this century." 

Clark nods slowly understanding. "Yeah I understand."

Pete smiles a bit at him "Cool. Ok now that we got that part cleared, about the kiss. The kiss you gave me in your room." At this point Clark closes his eyes as if bearing beforehand any comments that would hurt him. "I won't lie and say you did not take me off guard 'cause you did. But Clark I don't know what to tell you, I mean I'm confused. I kinda did like the kiss, but it also scared the shit out me. I never kissed another guy let alone be kissed by one. Especially by the person I consider as a best friend or as a brother to me." Pete sighs at this moment.  "As well this brings out a lot things to me, like am I gay, I never really sat down and thought of that possibility, or am I bi? Ya know I always figured I was straight, like a narrow line." He smiles faintly as us and continues, "And then here you and give me that kiss and well….let just say that it broke down all my old doors and opened up new ones instead." Right about now us three are looking at Pete encouraging him to continue. He sighs once more before continuing. "Clark, if you're still up for it. I…I mean if you still want something from me…We can try and work something out. Like we can try it, ya know. See if it works out between us. Give it shot. But I'm not promising anything either."

I never thought I see Clark that happy. His eyes just open wide at first in shock then they gleamed over with tears but tears of joy not of pain. And he had the biggest 'I'm the happiest man on the planet' type of smile on his face and he nodded quickly towards Pete. "Sure, no problem."

We all had to chuckle at Clark's reaction, it was just too cute not too. Pete smiled at him before saying, "But lets take it slow ok, this is all new to me." Clark nods. "Sure no problem Pete, we'll go slow…no rushing."

Pete just smiles. I can't help but smile as well. And Lana grins, saying. "Well glad that is settled."

-----------------------

_Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer_

            - 'Malchik Gay' T.A.T.U

-----------------------


	4. Now & Forever Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters; they belong to DC Comics and to the WB.**

**Notes:** For info on pairing and title and such see chapter one.

Chapter 4

_*Lex's POV*_

Papers…papers and more papers. That's all I've been seeing for the past few days. Jesus, I think my father is enjoying this, just drop all these paper work onto me. These are one of those moments when I wished I wasn't a Luthor. But thanks to the devil himself I am one. So scratch that thought out.

But couldn't he just like take care of these himself, all he needed was to sign them. Then again, knowing him at times he thinks he's too good to even sign his name. My father can be such a stuck up bastard when he wants too, but when isn't he? 

I sigh inwardly as I sign my name onto one of these business papers.  I wonder how Clark is doing. Haven't heard from him in a while, hell I haven't been out this office since god knows when, because daddy dearest ordered me not to leave till all these papers were signed. I mentally roll my eyes.  Luckily I have my personal secretary Julie who helps me out with all these signing. She's a doll and a trust worthy woman. 

Then a thought came to me and I pushed down on a button on the intercom on my desk, "Julie can you take over for me in here please, I need to leave the office for a while."

He let go of the button and waited for a second or two till he heard a response. "Of course Mr. Luthor."   A small smile falls upon my lips and I pressed down on the button again, "Thanks Julie, I owe you." Then with that I let go of the button and I get up from my chair and gather up my jacket as I head out my office in search of a person. 

A person by the name of Clark Kent.

~*~

_*The __Kents__'*_

"But Jonathan, I can't help but worry. He is my son you know and yours as well."

"Honey…."

"But the way you're acting you don't seem to care." Martha Kent said with crossed arms across her chest as she looked onto her husband with a stern look. 

"Honey…"

"Don't honey me. Why couldn't he call or leave a note? Is that too much to ask? You…you men you… You two just do whatever you two feel like and don't even care what I go through. He could be hurt out there somewhere. Or worse…and …and here we are…..I can't do anything…" Her face changed from a frown to a concern look of a mother and Jonathan just sighed. 

Martha couldn't help but allow her eyes to tear up a bit and Jonathan sighed once more taking a few steps forward and taking his wife into his arms. "Sweetie, I'm sure he's just fine. You know Clark, he wouldn't do anything wrong, anything that would make us worry." Martha snuggled closer into the embrace whimpering with concern. "Besides he's a growing boy, a teenager and he must have just forgotten to let us know where he'll be. He can't be far, he's either with Chloe or Pete at the Talon or over at Pete's house." 

Martha pulled a way a bit and looked up at her husband, "And what if he's not there or with either of them? What then?" She asked with a small sniffle. Jonathan softly kissed her forehead before looking down at her and answering. "Then, he must have lost track of time wherever he is at. Either way, I bet he's just fine. If he wasn't he would be here right about now, or would have called. So please sweetie, don't go on worrying yet." He said with a slight smile, gaining a faint one from his wife.

"Alright…if you say…" A knock was heard on the kitchen's back door. Both Kents turned to the right and saw Lex Luthor standing on the other side of the door  through the door shades.

Martha pulled away and wiped at her eyes and headed to the door, as she reached it she opened it and gave Lex a warm motherly smile. "Lex. It's so nice to see you." Her husband just nodded a hello towards Lex's direction, Lex entered with a genuine smile to Martha, "Hello Mrs. Kent, it's always a pleasure to see you as well." He turned to Jonathan. "Mr. Kent."

Jonathan turned to face him as well, "Luthor." After exchanging there short and serious hellos Lex turned back to Martha. "How are you…" Noticing the slight red eyes his smile fell and turn into one of a frown. "Mrs. Kent are you alright? Is there anything wrong?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Nothing wrong Luthor. Now what reason did you come here? Clark's not here so you can be on your way." Jonathan said with a bit of irritation in his voice. 

"Jonathan!" His wife reprimanded him, then she turned toward Lex's and smiled warmly again to him. "Sorry about that Lex, but …oh…it's nothing." She waved her hand in the air a bit in a dismissive way. 

"Are you sure Mrs. Kent? Because if there's anything I can do to he-" But Jonathan cut him off before he finished. "No."

Martha sighed, "Jonathan! Behave." She gave him a stern look and he just sighed and turned around and left the kitchen. She sighed once more shaking her head as she watched her husband leave the kitchen. "I'm really sorry about the way he's acting Lex." She said as she turned back to Lex who was leaning quietly against the kitchen counter. 

He smiled faintly at her. "It's ok Mrs. Kent, it seems I'll never gain Mr. Kent's respect." He said with a sigh, Martha looked at him with a pair of concern eyes, "Don't worry about it Lex, I'm sure with time he'll change his view about you. You're not what he said; you're a great young man, and an excellent friend to Clark. And to me, well…" She stopped to smile motherly at him. "You're like a son to me Lex, so don't worry much about what Jonathan thinks ok dear?"   
Lex grins widely and nods, "Thank you Mrs. Kent that means a lot more than you know." She returned his smile, "Now why don't you sit down here and have something to eat?"

"It's ok Mrs. Kent, I'm not that hungry really…" He tried to sound truthful as possible but it didn't work, "Nonsense…" She said, "Just sit down here," She indicated to a chair "and wait while I'll fix you something to eat."

All thoughts of worry or questions were put aside for now.

~*~

_*The Four Friends*_

The four young friends have been sitting down on the table chatting along happily with one another until…

Clark was about to start smiling toward one of Chloe's comments until he suddenly stopped. "Clark?" The concerned voice of Pete broke away any laughter from the table. Clark turned to him and smiled sweetly and briefly before slowly lifting his right arm up and lifting his shirt sleeve up to look at this watch on his wrist. At seeing the current time of 5:55 p.m. he swore a bit out loud. "Shit." 

"What's matter Clark?" Lana asked softly.

Clark just stood up quickly, "I have to get home asap…My parents are so going to kill me, I had to be home a while ago and help dad with chores." He reprimanded himself. "God I'm such an idiot, I totally forgot about that and knowing my mother she must be worried sick."  

The girls gave Clark comforting smiles while Pete stood along with him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "That sucks man; if ya want I can walk with you?" He blushed a bit and looked towards the floor bashfully, "That's if…if you want me too. I bet you can go faster without me tagging along." Pete said this with a knowing look, which was missed by neither Lana nor Chloe. 

Clark just smiled, "Nah…" Now acting like a gentlemen Clark smiled sweetly toward Pete, "It'll be a pleasure walking with you Pete." making the other young man blush a sudden shade of red making him once again look bashfully onto the ground. The other two girls just whistled and giggled at the scene in front of them, making the two boys faces flush with embarrassment.

 After a few minutes of more giggles, the two boys said there good byes to the two young ladies before leaving the Talon, heading out toward the Kent's residence.

~*~

_*Lana's POV*_

Chloe smiled and turned toward my direction, "Aren't they just too cute together?"

I couldn't help but agree with a serious nod before bursting again into giggles. Clark and Pete are just too cute, they really were. Anyone can see that and they were also so right together. 

After a while of me lost in my thoughts, I feel…I can swear someone was staring at me. I felt it through out a bit during the conversation between us four but I dismissed it; believing it was just my imagination. But once again I feel it and I slowly turned toward the direction I feel it the most, my right side and I notice Chloe is still looking at me, though she has this dreamy look upon her and her smile is still intact. It's….it's just odd. A bit on the creepy side, but I don't know what to do. It feels creepy that she keeps staring at me likes she wants to eat me or something; of course it would be a bit scary. Who wouldn't find it like that? But then again, it's a bit on the nice side as well. I don't even know what I mean. It's just that it feels kinda nice to have her looking at me like that, even though it does have a creepy side to it.

Maybe I'm just imagining things again and she's just dosing out on me once more as she did earlier today. Yea, maybe that's it and not what I did believe.

I tried to look away, but it just so hard, knowing that her eyes are upon me. I start to fidget in my seat, hoping she'll look away but she doesn't I hear her sigh softly and I can't take it anymore, "Chloe?"

Another sigh, ok did I not mention this was creepy if not its getting worse, "Chloe?" This time I said her name while shaking her left shoulder a bit. 

This is the second time today I startled her, "Huh? Oh, Lana…..Was there something you wanted?" OK, maybe I *was* imagining this …everything. I sigh inwardly and hope to forget that little incident so I smile softly at Chloe, "Oh nothing. You just seemed a bit dreamy there."

She blushes, "I did?" 

And I can't help but smile at her again, "Yeah…" When she blushes she looks prettier than she already is. It gives her this nice soft rosy type of color to her face. It's just pretty, makes ya want to smile when you look at her.

I guess I was staring at her a bit too much, because now she's turning a deeper shade of red and I inwardly smile. "So Chloe is there any reason for the dreamy look, or are we just tired?" I asked trying to change the mood here.

Her smiles and her flush look upon her just vanish in seconds and her face turns into a serious look and she looks at me in the eyes for a second or so…but I could swear it feels like eternity and I could get lost in her green/hazel color eyes. With her I can never be sure which color it truly is, seeing as how it changes around with any lighting. But when I just realized that our faces are inches apart, that somehow through out the stare down, well her to me, I just got lost in her eyes (and I could get lost in them all the time) I ended up moving closer to her as she did with me. Without my own knowledge of it, but as it seems as if were about to kiss, she just stood up and turned around, in doing so I was just left to face air where I was, frozen unknown on what to do.

But I couldn't help but feel a sudden loss inside as I realized I was just a few seconds apart from kissing Chloe's beautiful lips. 

Wait. A. Minute.

Did I just think that? No way. I was about to kiss Chloe? Chloe Sullivan, my friend….oh shit. 

One moment I was having a nice conversation then the next, it's like everything did a whole 180 on me and the scenario changed. I sighed and mentally kicked myself, thinking Chloe must be upset or disgusted with me right about now. And without not knowing what to do, I just sit where I am as I glance a bit up towards Chloe direction noticing she's standing with her back to me and I just look back once more to my hands on my lap, afraid to even move. 

-----------------------

_What are you thinking at all?_

_Your eyes show nothing more_

_Than a dazed oblivion_

_What does it mean?_

_What will I see?_

_When I look closer, closer_

_Closer, closer_

_Ah, yeah_

_You don't see me_

_Watching everyday_

_My smile could warm your frown_

_And I'd never look away_

_(Never look away)_

_There's more to me_

_Than what you see_

            - 'Closer' The Corrs

-----------------------


End file.
